Little is known about the degree of anxiety experienced by schizophrenia patients, although apprehension and fear are common clinical findings. By the same token, research into the use of psychoactive substances and alcohol among schizophrenics has produced contradictory findings. One particularly important question remains unanswered: why do schizophrenics use alcohol and substances although such use worsens the positive symptoms of schizophrenia? The role of anxiety in the development of alcohol and substance abuse disorders is well-known as the "tension-reduction hypothesis," and high rates of co-morbidity exist between the anxiety disorders and substance abuse. This study will use the Hamilton Anxiety Scale, which assesses the severity of a number of anxiety symptoms to determine which symptoms patients are attempting to alleviate by alcohol or substance abuse.